


The Arrival of R'lyeh

by Digigal_transbian



Series: The Arrivals [3]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Alien Rituals, Cthulhu Mythos, Eldritch, Gen, R'lyeh (Cthulhu Mythos), Rituals, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Series: The Arrivals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757344
Kudos: 1





	The Arrival of R'lyeh

“Look, I’m a bit busy right now. I’ll text you back. Just got some important stuff to take care of and I’ll get back to you. And yes, I’ll remember to pick up the eggs, I saw the sticky notes.”

Jimothy puts down the phone and looks out on the Atlantic ocean, feeling the cool breeze through his dirty blond hair. To his right sits Alexandra, the astronomy major and professional freelance artist that he’s known since grade school. Doing yoga on his left is Z, the psychology major that no one remembers meeting but everyone enjoys being around.

“The sky is clear and the stars seem right, don’t they Jim?” Z asks his friend, “Do you think we’ll be successful at this?”

“If Tyler and Simon decide they want to show up anytime soon, we might have a shot.” Jimothy responds, his patience beginning to run thin, “Also if we figure out exactly what we are going to summon, that might help us a bit.”

Conveniently enough, just as Jimothy finishes saying that, Tyler and Simon pull up in a red 1974 Corvette that belonged to Simon’s grandfather. They jump out of the car, Tyler heading to the trunk to pull a few things out while Simon joins the rest of the group on the sand.

“About time you guys showed up,” Alexandra chuckles, “What took you so long?”

“Traffic and finding summoners salt at this time of night.” Tyler answers, tossing the bag over to Z, who fumbles a bit but manages to catch it without anything dropping or breaking, “Have we decided what we’re even gonna call up yet?”

Jimothy starts setting everything up for the ritual while Z begins to lay the salt around in the required base pattern. Alexandra flips through her journal looking at a few options she marked off earlier.

“I went through a while back and marked off a few ones that would be either interesting or useful to bring out. I ended up with Azathoth, Cthulhu, and Yog-Sothoth. Which one sounds better to you guys?” Alexandra asks the group, “I have all the specifics for each already in my bag, so it’s just a matter of which one we choose.”

“Cthulhu sounds interesting,” Alexandra says, “I mean, in that one game it didn’t turn out too atrocious”

“I agree, Cthulhu would be a good one to summon. It’d be interesting to see if it even works in the first place and I personally don’t see any faults with tying to raise the sunken city of R’lyeh,” Simon pipes up, “Should we go ahead and get started?”

Everyone looks at each other and nods. Alexandra digs through her bag to find the things needed for summoning the high priest of the great old ones, Cthulhu, and set them up in the summoning circle. Jimothy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small dictionary and begins writing out the summoning chant, while Z finishing the pattern.

Jimothy sets the final piece in place, clears his throat, and quotes the chant.

“Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. Cthulhu noghai!”

\-------------------------------- ✾ --------------------------------

The earth trembles and the clouds fill the sky. The non euclidean sunken city of R’lyeh begins to rise to the surface, the spawn of Cthulhu taking their places along the walls and near the beach. The magically sunken city is teeming with life as if it was never magically sealed away.

The weather picks up and the winds starts howling, The great star spawn sleeper of R’lyeh has awoken. The wings, which are in no conceivable way angelic, that emerge from the beast’s back, flap in a steady rhythm, creating atrocious gusts with each movement.

“Iä! Iä! Cthulhu fhtagn” The Spawn of Cthulhu chant repeatedly as their progenitor rises from his slumber. Cthulhu climbs out of the once sunken city and looks at the ones who summoned him.

The college students are filled with a great sense of dread as they stare into the eyes of Cthulhu. They drop to their knees and begin to show signs of worshiping. Jimothy rises to his feet and approaches the awoken dreamer.

“Great Cthulhu! Hear our plea! For there is a great many evils in this world and your power could easily erase that which plagues us all!” Jimothy cries unto Cthulhu.

The spawn of Cthulhu begin heading up the beach and towards civilization before stopping entirely to await the orders of the high priest of the great old ones. Cthulhu grumbles for a moment and his spawn continue their chanting without ceasing.

\-------------------------------- ✾ --------------------------------

Cthulhu stands straight and tall, looks across the landscape, and turns around and heads back towards R’lyeh. He waves his spawn away towards civilization and returns to his palace while they begin causing havoc in the cities of the world.

The students of the Miskatonic University that are still on the beach can do nothing but watch as the fruits of their labours are destroying civilization and creating a new world for Cthulhu to rule over. They turn and watch Cthulhu enter his palace and just as soon exit with nothing different. Cthulhu takes flight and begins laying waste to cities upon cities. Countries fall beneath great Cthulhu, continents are changed by his power. Humanity falls easily and within days.

The chanting of the spawn of Cthulhu changes, “Glory! Glory! Great Cthulhu rules again!”


End file.
